narutojourneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Raitoningu Minato
Raitoningu Minato is a 10 year old ninja from the Hidden Sun Village. He is the great great grandson of the Fourth Raikage, A. Physical Appearance Rai has black hair with bangs, and golden erises with black pupils. He wears a dark green shirt, with a large scroll attached to his back. He also has a yellow and black bandana tied around his right arm. Personality Rai is usually calm, relaxed, collected, and rational. His full name is Raitoningu, but he prefers to be called Rai for short. He's a very kind person, who treats everyone equally. He believes in second chances, and prefers to look at the good in people. Stories/Arcs A New Era Arc TBA Abilities Strength: Rai is much stronger than most kids his age, easily able to beat up dozens of other ninja kids his age at once. This is due to him being born with the Third Raikage's superhuman body. Granting him incredible physical strength, speed, agility, durability, and stamina far beyond what most ninja posses. Speed: Rai's speed is his strongest ability, he is unbelievably fast and possess acute reflexes and senses. His natural speed is so incredible that only those who posses the Byakugan or Sharigan can keep up with his movements. This is because the normal human eye cannot keep up with such speed. Thus, only the Byakugan (that has a nearly 360 degree field of vision) and the Sharigan (that has the ability to keep up with fast objects and predict its opponents movements) can keep up with his speed. The reason he is so fast is because he constantly wears heavy weights on his legs that greatly strengthen and build up his leg muscles. At first this was difficult for him, but after his legs became stronger and got used to the weights. He was able to walk and run normally as if the weights weren't even there. So once he removes the weights his legs feel extremely light and free allowing him to move an incredible speeds. Intelligence: Rai is very intelligent for his age, he graduated the academy at 10 years old. 2 years younger than when most do, he is very tactical and aware during battle. Always one step ahead of his enemies. Endurance: Rai was born with an incredibly durable body, one capable of taking massive amounts of damage and punishment and still not being severely injured in the end. This is because he is the descendant of the Fourth Raikage. Thus, he inherited the superhuman body that the Third Raikage possessed. Chakra: Rai was born with an abnormally high amount of incredibly powerful chakra. So much raw chakra that his chakra levels are actually comparable to that of a lesser tailed beast. Just like his ancestors, he has the potential to possibly become one of the most powerful ninja in history. Lightning Release: Rai is pretty skilled in a decent amount of lightning-based jutsu. He has a natural affinity for lightning release chakra. Thus, he is able to use a large variety of lightning release techniques. He is very proficient in their usage and can use them in strategic and tactical ways to gain the advantage on his enemies pretty easily. Kenjutsu: Rai is exceptionally skilled in sword techniques. He wields the legendary Kiba swords that belonged to the ancient Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist over a century ago. The reason Rai has this weapon is that apparently a long time ago his great grandfather who was the son of the Fourth Raikage. Was the apprentice of Darui and Omoi, the latter who was given the sword by Ameyuri Ringo after he defeated her and she gave them to him as a thank-you gift for a great battle. Anyway, Rai's great grandfather became a skilled wielder of the Kiba blades and passed them down to his son, who passed them down to his son, who passed them down to Rai. Regardless, Rai has great skill in wielding these blades together in perfect unison. He has the ability to generate and channel his chakra through the blades and imbue them with lightning-based chakra. Which greatly increases their power, accuracy, and sharpness. Allowing him to slice through his opponents like butter. Not to mention these blades have the ability to control and manipulate lightning, even the natural lightning produced by the clouds in the sky. This means Rai can launch powerful bolts of lightning from his blades at his opponents from afar and also use them to defend against incoming attacks by zapping them with lightning bolts. This also means that Rai can manipulate and use lightning offensively by using little to no chakra at all. As he is mostly relying on the blades' power and only generating a small amount of his own chakra into the blades. Finally, Rai's skill in using the Kiba swords are unmatched and he can easily massacre a large number of ninja by himself despite his age and rank. Making him an extremely deadly foe by combining his skill in using these blades with his already incredible speed. Summary: Overall, by using a combination of his incredible speed, kenjutsu skills, and lightning release techniques. Rai is a very powerful shinobi who possess skill and power far beyond his age. He's even capable of taking on some jonin and defeating them in combat. As Rai has received advanced training all his life since he was 3 years old. Making him far more powerful and advanced than most kids his age. Rai's overall amazing attributes and skill, combined with that of his two very powerful and skilled team mates. Possibly makes them the most elite genin squad in the entire Hidden Sun and Hidden Shadow villages. Stats Missions }} Theme Songs Category:Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:User Character Category:Ninja Category:Genin Category:Male